1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a non-human system, method and computer-readable medium providing a secure and an accurate independent and automatic third-party notarization for the time stamping process of a plethora of target applications that are electronically available on a variety of electronic devices and systems 24 hours per day, every day of the year and available from any point on, within or above the earth.
The following describes, an independent, uninterested, neutral, third party notarization service, which is available: 24 hours-per-day, 7 days per week, from any country on earth, in any language, from any time zone, from home, office or any wireless field location, that is convenient to use as well as secure and legal.
Example embodiments may utilize the time signal preferably by the United States Naval Observatory Time Generation Service or equivalent. The completed system provides the User/client/customer, working from their home, office, library or field location, with a fast, convenient, automatic and extremely accurate means for the notarization also referred to as a “Time Stamp” for their creative work-product, transaction, communications, etc. that is available from any location that has a microprocessor-based device/computer, and a communications network, such as the Internet. Some examples of creative work product are: documents, scripts, stories, objects, graphics, images, video, film, audio, music, software, etc. Other notarization applications include, but are not limited to: automated transactions, communications, decision making, legal documents, accounting, financial reports, financial instruments, material data reports, configuration management, time and attendance, security access, etc. in either electronic using a digital network, such as the Internet and/or physical form using a combination of digital images In analog form.
Examples of applicable industries for the digital time stamping process described herein may include Aerospace, Automotive, Banking, Communications, Computer, Electronic, Entertainment, Exploration, Financial, Gaming, Government, Healthcare, Internet/networks, Legal, Manufacturing, Market Research, Medical, Military, Nuclear, Pharmaceutical, Political, Product Differentiation, Research and/or Development, Royalties Reconciliation, Scientific Analysis, Security, Software, Space, Television, Time and Attendance, Transactions, and Video Games.
There are two basic forms of electronic notarization to apply time stamps:
(1) Manual/Semi-manual system(s) on an “as needed” basis where the data is either entered via a keyboard, or other similar device such as telephone or cell phone keypads, or (2) fully automated systems that, once the specific system is set up by the client/user, it will automatically issue time stamps on-demand by the application-specific client's/user's system supplying time stamp requests, 24 hours-per-day, 7 days per week from any location on/in/above the earth, i.e., underground, underwater, on the Earth's surface and/or in space,
FIG. 1 graphically depicts a simple schematic of the two basic forms of Electronic Notarization; the manual/semi-automatic system and fully automatic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Time dictates every aspect of our modern life. Time and date information is linked to and/or controls the flow of ideas, technologies, schedules, legal processes, contracts, budgets, transactions and countless other applications involving a myriad of activities and documents each and every day.
Greed, confusion, deviousness, theft, duplication, multiple claims, first-to-invent, jealousy, money, power, frame, competition, human errors, etc. are all barriers to a peaceful smooth entry into business transactions and the marketplace. These are just a few of the many problems that plague mankind in protecting his or her creative work-product as being the original or earlier conception preceding those that intentionally or unintentionally copy or claim similar ideas or work-product as their own.
One famous example includes Alexander Graham Bell's patent application related to the telephone which was filed three hours before another competitor's patent application and a vast fortune was to be made and hung in the balance.
One problem in today's fast moving society includes the use of a Notary Public. Locating a notary public at any given moment is somewhat of a hassle because one most likely either has to travel to their location or wait for them to schedule an appointment to meet in order to complete the notarization process.
The problem is that obtaining a person who is a Notary on a moment's notice or scheduling one for a particular time is a slow process rooted in the 18th century. A notary may be difficult to locate especially when a person is a strange city and taking documents to the place of the Notary's business can be very time-consuming. These situations are physically disruptive.